


Children of Carmen

by Dollinda_of_the_Valley (Button_Doll)



Series: Children of Carmen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Doll/pseuds/Dollinda_of_the_Valley
Summary: Just a small poem for my Love. Enjoy!~Errors will be edited later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsuki_Yuuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuki_Yuuri/gifts).



 

Children of Carmen

Go to church everyday.

Despite their personalities.

They still love and support each other and wish for their mother to return.

~*~

 

Despite their beliefs and sins they'll forgive each other.

And wait for their mother to return

They ask each other whose turn is it to feed the birds 

It is mother's turn fer sure.

Mother. Mom. Mama.

When are you returning home ?

I'll wait for you. We'll wait for you. To welcome you home.

~*~

One day the house is on fire while they are all asleep. In someway, someday, the children hoped for their mother to return.

As a redemption of her sinful soul.

And she did return, greeting them in warmth,engulfing them all, taking them with her.

For their journey in the next life.

~*~

A journey of forgiveness. Of acceptance.

Of Love. Of open kindness and heart .

 

Mind and soul. A redemption of her sinful soul.

Because Carmen has abused her own.

Abused and pushed away.

For them to suffer her mistakes.

But they love her. They still love her.

 

Their mother whom gave an effort to redeem her soul.

~*~

You no longer have to shut your heart away, think with your head only. You can open both now and trust your road.

Lead with choices and your gut.

Don't forget mama loves you. Mother needs you. Mom is sorry.

I am sorry.

~*~

Children of Carmen

 

Go to church everyday.

To appease their mom and have tradition in their veins.

They are all family. A wonderful one indeed. For they rest in peace under their uncles grave yard.

All together since day one. Walk among the old train tracks. Holding onto mother's hand.

For they protect each other now. Angels now since they are guardians. Guardians angels. Carmen's little angels

 

Mothers little angels. 

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the errors or typos. I am just feeling very lazy and creative today. I am also feeling very happy.


End file.
